Stay
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week day five. Robin and Regina have been seeing each other in secret, but Regina thinks that it needs to stop. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N Hello again. Back for day four of Outlaw Queen week (aka the most tiring thing I think I have ever done, ever)! Yes another rated M, answering the cries from tumblr again.**

**Today's prompt; Forbidden Love**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She knew what the arrow at her windowsill meant. It meant that he would come to her tonight. This is not the first time they had meet under the veil of the night. No, they had been doing this quiet regularly for the past few weeks.<p>

They both knew that this, whatever it is they had, was forbidden. If Marian had found out, who knew what she would do. What she would do if she found out that Robin was cheating on her with the woman that attempted to kill her.

And every time they slept together, he had to leave when it was over. It broke her heart watching him go every night, back to the woman she used to be. The loneliness would surround her, until she was asleep. She felt him breath on her neck.

Still, by memory, she meet him at the door at twilight, letting him kiss her. He had her pinned against a wall, his arms pinned around her and his mouth starting to press warm kisses down her neck.

This was wrong. This was very very wrong. She should not be loving this. She should not be allowing this; her heart to be open, right in front of this man. This man who she can not have.

He is married. He has a son. And no matter how much she enjoyed this, she would never be able to forgive herself for opening back up her heart if she had to watch him go back to them again as she cried herself to sleep. This was the last time. "Robin..." She moaned out. "Robin, please stop."

He looked up to her from his position by her neck. "Regina. Darling please, I want you."

She pushed him away a little so he would not try and kiss her again. "No, I am not going to fall for that!"

"But Regina-"

"No Robin! I am sick and tired of this." She said walking away. "We can't keep doing this. All this sneaking around and making sure your wife doesn't find out. I miss the way we used to be. Now, this is all wrong! Now we have to worry about your wife finding out, our love has become forbidden!"

He took a step forward, grabbing her face. He pulled her so impossibly close, lingering only a moment until he began kissing her passionately. His hand rested on her cheek, partially weaved into her hair. When their kiss was released, her head rested upon his hand. "What are we going to do Robin?"

He reached into his pocket, revealing a neatly folded piece of paper. "I wanted to surprise you when Marian and I came to your office, but," He started to unfold to document so that she could see it. "Marian and I have agreed that we should get a divorce."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, taking a few moments to come up with the correct response. "Are you serious?"

He moved his finger under the lacy signature of his wife. "I got Marian to sign and everything. We are going to go through this. And we don't have to sneak around any more. I told her about this." Robin rolled down his sleeve to show his tattoo. "I told her about the prophecy, and she understood. My wife- Marian is not a monster. She understood and wants me to be happy. And I am happy with you, Regina."

She felt a tear coming to her eye. "I just don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything. I just want you to look into my eyes and see only me. Don't see Robin Hood. Forget all that has happened in the past few months. Just me and you." He countered, placing a hand lovingly on her cheek. "Our love is not forbidden, darling. It is true. And I promise that I will stay with you."

Looking up at him with glossy eyes she replied in a whisper. "Do you swear?"

"I swear to you, my love. I will stay with you tonight. I will stay with you forever." He murmured, kissing her again passionately. He felt her tongue at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He allowed her skilled tongue entrance, meeting in a frenzy.

His hand started to work their way down her blouse, popping each out of the hole as he went down the line. Once he made it to the bottom, he pulled her blouse away from her chest, exposing her bra to his eyes, which he immediately removed.

Just as his hands began to wander across her chest, hers wandered his, her hand trying to remove the well fitted shirt, which he peeled off for her moments later. He lowered one hand, wrapping it around her waist to pull them closer. She sprawled out among the sheets, her hair fanning out around her.

Reaching for her skirt, he pulled down the zipper and pulled the fine material from her waist, throwing it onto the floor. He then reached is fingers down to the scrap of fabric covering her, moving it down until he found her sensitive spot which made her whimper. He moved his finger along slowly, teasing her.

Soon he removed the soaked fabric, and then replaced his fingers with his tongue, pleasuring her slowly. He felt as she fought to keep her legs open as he placed his tongue inside her, her hands reaching into his messy hair to keep him in place. Driven by the sounds of her whimpers and moans, he brought her over, her gasping his name as she reached her climax.

His head slowly rising, she looked at him, eyes fill with lust. She sat up, moving off the bed and reaching for the waistband off his pants. He felt no shame in his evident arousal as she reached for it. "Now its my turn." She moaned pulling down his pants forcefully without undoing the button or zipper.

She immediately grasped his manhood, stroking it slowly in a tease. He threw his head back, her mouth whispering over the head so delicately. He could not wait any longer.

He grabbed her shoulders forcefully, moving her so that he laid over top of her. He felt her soft breast pressed between their bodies as they joined in a short kiss. In one, fluid movement, he slid inside of her.

She bit his lip at the sensation, a long moan as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. He loved the way her sheath wrapped around him. Smooth and silky. And when they began to move, the feelings only increased. They built a rhythm, and a fast one at that.

He watched as her head rolled back onto the pillows, her body shining in a layer of sweat.

His pulse raced, as she felt his heart pumping quickly through his chest.

Without warning, he felt her tighten around him, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Just as he felt her start to ease, he came as well. "Gods! I love you!" he yelled as their movements slowed to a stop so they could catch their breaths.

"And I love you." She said with a kissing his in the crook of his neck.

His hands moved from her sides to her breasts where he firmly kneaded them in the palm of his hands, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She pushed her head back into the pillow, arching her back to give him better access. His mouth lower onto her breasts, taking her hardened numbs into his mouth.

He began moving again slowly, but carefully. Her breath became unsteady very quickly, still sensitive. Soon, however, he released her breast and allowed her to flip them around so that she sat on top of him. She moved them quickly to the edge, their moans intermingling, breaths erotic.

And with a lengthy cry, they came together, slowly separating after. Robin weaved his hand into her hair, brushing back a few pieces that he could see that were out of place. "So, you are going to stay."

"I am a man of my words am I not?"

She smiled up at him, killing him slowly. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For everything. For staying with me. For leaving your wife for me. For... For just loving me for me."

He rubbed her shoulder slowly. "You shouldn't need to thank me just for loving you. Regina, this is the way it is supposed to be."

She scooted herself closer to him, allowing for him to wrap his arms around her. "Just don't leave."

"Never."


End file.
